Living with you
by Gryffindor128
Summary: Human au! After Sam moves out, Dean in search of a new roommate. Cas needs a place to live after he gets kicked out by his parents. They may be perfect for each other, but what happens when their pasts come back to haunt them- will their relationship survive? Warning:strong language, light smut, mentions of rape and abuse. Rated M for safety but deals with more mature issues.
1. Chapter 1

"Dean- I'm moving out."  
Dean stared at Sam quizzically, and then gave him a pleading, sad look.  
"Why- Sammy, it's always been you and me. I promised to look after you."  
Sam sighed.  
"Dean, I'm 22 years old, plus I wanna move in with Jessica after graduation."  
Dean sighed in defeat. He knew Sammy had to grow up at some point, he just didn't think he would grow up so soon.  
"I get it Sammy- you're all grown up...you don't need me anymore."  
Dean punched his leg to stop the tears that were stinging his eyes from falling out. This was worse than when Sam left for college- Dean was so proud of his little brother, but it hurt to see him leave.  
"Dean- don't be ridiculous. I'll always need you. Besides, I'll only be living a few blocks away- We'll come and visit you like every week, or more."  
"Sammy you don't have to do that- I don't wanna intrude on your life."  
Sam's eyes widened.  
"Intrude on my life- you're the reason I have a life Dean- you raised me. I love you. Jess loves you. Nothing will change, we'll hang out like we always do, but I'll just be a couple of blocks away."  
Dean whined like a child.  
"But that's too far."  
Dean smiled as he said it.  
Sam smiled back.  
"I know little one," he teased. "It's literally only a ten minute drive."  
Dean grinned.  
"I know Sammy; I'm just gonna miss you."  
"I'm gonna miss you too Dean."  
They two brothers pulled each other in for a hug, they patted each other's backs before hastily retracting.  
"I thought you didn't like chick flick moments."  
Sam smirked.  
"Shut up."  
"Anyway, I better go- I promised Jess I'd meet her at our spot."  
Dean cringed.  
"Sammy I don't wanna hear about your sex life."  
"Just cause your jealous."  
Sam called out from the hall, shutting the door behind him.  
Dean sighed. Great- he was going to have to find a roommate.  
Dean put up ads online and flyers in all the local cafés and bars in the hopes of finding a good roommate. So far none of the candidates had been- Well they'd all been a bit...strange. That was a nice way of putting it. Dean hoped he would find someone relatively normal soon enough.

"You're kicking me out!"  
Cas cried, eyes widened at his parents.  
"Castiel, we're not kicking you out, we just think you should be more independent."  
Chuck replied.  
"I have a job."  
"But you don't use your money."  
"Why do I need to use my money when you guys pay for my housing, food and bills...I get what you mean now."  
Cas sighed left the house. Maybe he would find solace at his favourite coffee shop.  
"Benny- the usual please."  
Cas said, taking a seat at his usual table.  
Cas smiled and said thank you as his cappuccino arrived.  
He sipped it tentatively while staring blankly out the window.  
"What's wrong?"  
Benny asked.  
"My parents kicked me out- I need to find a place."  
Cas replied, dumping another packet of sugar into his coffee.  
Benny smiled.  
"As it turns out, another regular came in and put up a flyer for a roommate this morning."  
Benny said.  
Cas' eyes widened.  
"Can you tell me about him?"  
Cas asked, leaning forward, so that he was almost falling off his chair.  
"Yeah, Dean Winchester. Nice guy, mechanic at Singer and Winchester's auto shop down the road. Like you- always with a cappuccino. He's always going on about his little brother-Sammy, who he's so proud of for graduating as a lawyer from Stanford. He'll announce that to anyone who'll ask- and anyone who doesn't."  
Cas chuckled. This Dean sounded nice- maybe he should call him about the roommate thing.  
"How old is he?"  
Cas asked.  
"How should I know?"  
"You know all that stuff about his brother."  
"His brother's all he'll ever talk about- he's real proud."  
Cas smiled. Must be nice, he thought, to have a sibling care about you like that.  
"Thanks Benny," Cas said, ripping a number from the flyer. "I think I'll call about the roommate thing."  
"Alright then."  
Benny said, waving goodbye as Cas left the shop.  
Cas went to work- his dull job. He was an accountant at Amara- the biggest company in the world. It was the most boring job ever, a machine could do it, but it meant Cas got paid, and Cas figured it was better than sitting at home and doing nothing.  
After work, Cas grabbed his phone and called the number.  
"Hello?"  
A gruff voice said.  
"Hi. My name is Castiel, I saw your ad at Benny's and was wondering if you still had a vacancy for a roommate."  
Cas' voice was shaky, but he didn't know why.  
Dean laughed.  
"Yeah, sure. You know the apartment block right opposite the town library?"  
"Yes?"  
"That's where I live- apartment 221."  
Cas nodded and mumbled a faint "Okay."  
Dean chuckled nervously.  
"Castiel- like the angel?"  
Cas blushed.  
"How did you...how did you know?"  
"I was into the supernatural when I was a kid, must have been from that tv show."  
Cas smiled.  
"Yeah, anyway what time should I come?"  
"Well I've finished work, but I do like to come home, shower and change- I'm a mechanic, so I tend to get oil and grease all over me. So if you come over at around seven, that should be fine."  
"Okay, seven-should I bring some dinner?"  
Cas covered his mouth with his palm and cringed.  
Why did he say that- he thought to himself.  
"Uh...sure, actually that would be great, saves me from cooking."  
Dean laughed, and Cas laughed nervously along with him.  
"See you at seven then Cas."  
"Cas?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I tend to give people nicknames. Do you want me to call you Castiel?"  
Cas blushed.  
"No, Cas is fine."  
Dean smiled.  
"Good-so I'll see you later then."  
"Okay- goodbye Dean."  
"Bye."  
Dean hung up the phone and made his way back home. He showered and changed into jeans and an AC DC t-shirt, and of course a plaid overshirt was throw on- as was typical Winchester fashion.  
Cas went to the Roadhouse- his favourite restaurant- and grabbed a couple of meals for him and Dean before rushing back home to change- he soon arrived at Dean's apartment block.  
He walked into the elevator, his heart pounding as he knocked on the door.  
Apartment 221.  
He hoped Dean would like him.  
Dean jumped out of his skin as he heard a knock on the door.  
He approached the door nervously, hand shaking as he reached for the doorknob.  
He hoped Cas would like him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi. I'm Castiel."  
Cas said as Dean opened the door. His eyes widened as he looked at Dean. He had striking green eyes, a perfect jawline, full, pink, pouting lips; and his hair was the perfect shade of brown. Not to mention his muscular body, which Cas could see even through his four layers of plaid and...an AC DC tshirt? AC DC- Cas thought they sounded familiar.  
Cas had to stop himself from staring for too long, he felt Dean giving him a confused look.  
Dean stared at Cas. His ocean blue eyes were deep, mysterious yet seemingly innocent, dean could tell- from the way his head was adorably cocked to the side. Dean smirked. He let his eyes drift over the man's tan skin and slight stubble, and his full lips. His eyes roamed to the man's dark, and what appeared to be permanent sex hair- although Dean guessed that he was indeed more innocent than his hair implied- the hair that brought out those perfect eyes.  
Dean turned away- he was staring too much.  
"Anyway, come on in."  
Dean held the door open as Cas walked in, surveying the apartment.  
Dean gestured over to the kitchen table.  
"Here, sit- we can talk over dinner."  
Cas nodded, sat at the table and set the food down.  
Dean proceeded to grab some plates and carefully unwrap the food from it's greasy packaging.  
"Burgers!"  
Dean shouted. Cas wasn't sure if he was happy or disappointed.  
What if he was disappointed- Cas thought to himself-what if he was a vegetarian, what if he hated him for assuming he ate meat?  
"I'm sorry I didn't think about if you were a vegetarian!"  
Cas blurted out. Dean looked at him and laughed.  
"Are you kidding- I barely eat enough vegetables!"  
Dean exclaimed as Cas gave a sigh of relief.  
"Sorry- I tend to overthink things."  
Dean gave Cas a comforting smile.  
"That's okay- we all do it."  
Dean and Cas sat down and tucked into their burgers.  
"Mmmm...did you get this from the Roadhouse?"  
Dean asked, mouth full of burger.  
Cas nodded, smiling.  
"So, Anyway, can I ask you some questions?"  
"Sure."  
Cas replied, pausing to wipe his mouth.  
"Why did you need a new place?"  
Cas sighed.  
"My parents kicked me out- they want me to be more independent."  
"Do you have a job- cos I need someone who can pay the rent."  
"Yeah, I have a job, I'm an accountant at Amara."  
"Oh, that sounds interesting."  
Dean tried not to snigger as he said it.  
Cas looked at him blankly.  
"It's the dullest fucking job in the world."  
Dean burst into a fit of laughter at Cas' straight faced delivery.  
"I don't understand- what did I say?"  
"It's not what you said, it's the way you said it."  
Dean panted, gasping fo breath after the laughing fit.  
"So anyway, do you have any debts, or ever been involved in alcoholism or drugs or anything like that."  
Cas sniggered.  
"No, no, nothing like that- my brother's say I'm a boring actually."  
Dean smirked.  
"No worries Cas, I'm sure we'll have loads of fun."  
Dean said, a little more suggestively than he intended.  
Cas blushed.  
"Sorry; that didn't come out right."  
Dean apologised.  
"Don't worry."  
Cas chuckled nervously.  
Dean laughed with him.  
"Okay, so that takes care of my next thing- don't go having any all night parties without my permission."  
Cas laughed.  
"I don't really have anyone to invite, except for a couple of friends- but they're not exactly the late night partying type- except for my brother Gabriel, but he and I- we aren't really on speaking terms right now."  
Dean was going to ask, but he saw that Cas was feeling uncomfortable, so he changed the subject.  
"Well, unless walks through that door anytime soon, I think you have a great chance."  
Cas smiled.  
"You're giving me the room?"  
Dean laughed.  
"Of course. Do you have any questions or anything."  
"Yeah, number one, when should I move in? Number two- your celebrity crush is Dr Sexy?"  
"Okay first of all- Dr Sexy is hot, and you can't deny that- oh by the way, I should probably tell you I'm bisexual in case you're like a homophobe or anything."  
Cas smiled.  
"I'm gay, actually."  
"Oh, that's great- I mean it's not great , not that I'm not supportive- I mean it's great that your so open about your sexuality- not that there's no reason you shouldn't be."  
Cas grinned at Dean's nervous stuttering.  
"Right. So about the moving in thing."  
"Oh Yeah, well why don't you give me your number and we can finalise details, it'll have to be after my little brother's graduation, cos he's planning to move out afterwards. So after July 13th- but we should hang out before then; I'd love to get to know you better."  
Cas blushed, before squinting with confusion.  
"Sorry, was that a flirtation."  
Dean laughed.  
"No, no, it's just- I think we could be great friends."  
Cas smiled.  
"Me too Dean."  
Cas andDean exchanged phones and filled in their contacts.  
Cas put his phone in his pocket, and pulled it out when it was ringing. He looked at Dean as his name flashed on the screen.  
"Dean..."  
Cas said, with a tone of fake annoyance.  
Dean smirked.  
"Just checking."  
Dean said, before opening the door for Cas.  
"I'll text you later."  
Dean called out.  
"Okay."  
Cas replied, strolling down the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas returned home, the grin on his face stretched from ear to ear.  
"Judging by the smile on your face I'm assuming 'Dean' wasn't a total weirdo."  
Michael said from the stairs.  
"No...he was...perfect."  
Cas said, seemingly dazed.  
"Hey guys- Cassie's got a boyfriend."  
Michael teased.  
Cas frowned.  
"He's not my boyfriend Michael- just my new roommate!"  
Cas exclaimed.  
"What- you got a new roommate!"  
Chuck said, entering the room.  
"Yeah- Dean Winchester- he's great."  
Cas sighed.  
"Well, come to dinner, Anna and I made your favourite."  
"Oh, I already had dinner with Dean."  
Cas said.  
Michael laughed.  
"Wow- you already went on a dinner date?"  
"No," Cas said firmly. "We just had the interview over dinner."  
"Okay, Well you still have to come and sit with us anyway."  
Chuck said, gesturing to the dining room.  
"Yeah, of course."  
Cas replied, joining his family at the table.  
Dinner was underway. Anna was busy chatting about her day, when Cas felt his phone buzz in his back pocket. Chuck had a strict no phones during dinner policy, so Cas tried carefully to hide his phone under the table.  
It was a message from Dean.  
Hey, I would like to spend more time with you, are you free this weekend?

Dean, I'm not looking for a relationship right now- I should probably tell you now.

That's great, neither am I. Does Sunday work?

Ok. Yes, Sunday works- where and what time.

Just meet me at my place, at around 12, if that works.

Sure I would love to!  
I mean...that sounds cool.

Haha, so what you up to?

Nothing much, just with my family.

Cool, I'm spending tonight on my own. Sam's with Jess, so it's just me and a bag of chips tonight I guess.

Dean, would you like me to come over?

Sorry, is that a flirtation?

Don't quote me to me!

Sorry you're just so damn adorable

What?

Quotable! I meant quotable- stupid autocorrect.

Yeah- autocorrect can be annoying.

So, do you have a car?

Yes- why do you ask?

Why don't you drop by the workshop, I can take a look at it.

There's nothing wrong with it.

Is it a black '67 Chevy impala?

No-why?

That means it's not perfect- trust me-I can make your car better. Plus it's an excuse to see you.

Dean Winchester- I thought we agreed- no flirting.

We never made such an agreement- we just established that we both weren't looking for relationships.

Very clever.

What can I say, I'm a clever guy.

Modest too.

Ha ha-very funny

What can I say, I'm a funny guy

Don't quote me to me!

Did you just quote my quote about not quoting me to me, to me?

My brain hurts after reading that sentence.

Not as clever as you thought?

Shut up.

Fine, I'll just go...

No don't go!

I was kidding Dean!

Ever the comedian...

Sarcasm? Really Dean- I thought your humour was more sophisticated.

Hey, the brits love it- and they're sophisticated as fuck!

Another example of your sophistication Dean- your use of such delicate language.

Who's using sarcasm now?

"EARTH TO CASTIEL!"  
Anna shouted, breaking Cas from his trance.  
"Who are you texting that's so important they have to interrupt dinner?"  
Cas blushed.  
"No one."  
He said, taking out his phone to type "got to go- text you later." Before putting his phone in his back pocket again.  
"His new boyfriend."  
Michael teased.  
"No- shut up! He's not my boyfriend- he's my roommate."  
Michael sighed, before collecting up the plates, he'd got over to Castiel.  
"Okay- whatever you say-"  
Suddenly, he grabbed Cas' phone from his back pocket. Cas didn't have a password, so Michael read the texts aloud.  
Cas flushed bright red with embarrassment.  
"He's not...he's not my boyfriend."  
"God- judging by the way you were flirting with him."  
"I wasn't flirting!"  
Cas yelled, storming up to his room.  
"Okay Cassie, you go up to your room and keep texting your boyfriend.  
"He's not my boyfriend!"  
Cas cried out, marching up the stairs and up to his room. He pulled out his phone and started texting Dean:

Are you sure you don't want me to join you tonight?

You don't have to- enjoy your family time.

My family's not really making it an enjoyable time.  
Oh. That sucks. Come over- we can watch a Star Wars marathon.

I'm not really in the mood for Star Wars.

Harry Potter?

Maybe something a bit more romance?

Oh, so you're a rom com kind of person.

What's wrong with rom coms?

Nothing- they're just a bit samey- girl meets boy, boy meets girl, girl and boy like each other, something gets in the way, they overcome it. The end.

Well I've got some guy meets guy ones which are a little more interesting.

Cas- as much as I like you- I'm not sure I feel comfortable watching gay porn with you yet.

It's not porn; it's just a gay rom com, with an actual plot.

Wait- what do you mean "yet"

Nothing, it's just an expression.

Not one I've heard.

Just get your ass down here you smart ass!

What's your obsession with my ass, Dean Winchester?

Just come over!

Okay, see you in a bit.

Okay, bye Cas.

Cas put his phone in his pocket, and snuck out through he back door. He took his car and drove to Dean's house, his DVD's clattering in the passenger seat.


	4. Chapter 4

He knocked on Dean's door.  
"Hey."  
Dean said, stepping aside to let Cas in.  
"Hello Dean."  
Cas said, walking in and sitting on the couch. His eyes widened at the bowls of chips and popcorn sitting on the table.  
"I wasn't sure what flavour chips or popcorn you liked so I just bought all of them."  
Dean said, blushing and looking away sheepishly.  
"Thanks."  
Cas chuckled, patting the space next to him, gesturing for Dean to sit.  
Dean grabbed the bag of DVD's.  
"Okay, let's see what we got here... love, simon? Isn't that the teen one that everyone's talking about."  
"Oh yeah, we don't have to watch it if you don't want to, it's a bit cheesy-"  
"No, I quite liked it, especially the panic at the disco references-"  
Dean covered his mouth with his palm.  
"Not that I've seen it."  
He stuttered.  
Cas laughed.  
"Sure you haven't."  
"Anyway, What other films do we have? The way he looks- nice; beautiful things- okay; Ah ha! Broke back mountain- kinky and a classic: a kinky classic. I have a thing for cowboys, and Jake Gyllenhaal- shit- probably something I shouldn't say when I've only known you for a day."  
Dean chuckled nervously.  
Cas gulped.  
"So- Brokeback mountain it is then."  
Dean smirked before reclining on the sofa as the movie started.  
"Hey Cas, could you pass me the popcorn?"  
"Which one?"  
"I dunno- anyone I guess."  
Cas passed him a bowl and smiled as Dean recoiled and pulled a sour face.  
"What?"  
Cas asked, taking the bowl from Dean.  
"You gave me sweet- I hate sweet!"  
"Why did you buy it then?"  
"In case you liked sweet."  
"What kind of sadistic roommate likes sweet?"  
"No roommate of mine- you'd be out of here in an instant."  
"If you like sweet, I don't think I'd wanna live here."  
"Well, it's a good thing," dean said, grabbing a bowl of popcorn and taking a bite. "I like salt."  
Cas smiled and leant over to grab some popcorn from the bowl, which was resting on Dean's lap. But, in doing so, fell forward so that his hand was resting on Dean's crotch.  
Dean chuckled. Cas turned bright red, but unfortunately, frozen with fear- his hand did not move for the next five minutes.  
"Umm...Cas? I like you and all, but I mean...we just met today."  
Cas tried to retract his hand, but he could not move.  
"I- no...I mean it was an accident."  
Dean smirked.  
"I know man, I'm just fucking with you!"  
Cas chuckled nervously.  
"Cas...you can move your hand now."  
"I know, I'm..I'm trying but I can't move."  
"You can't What?"  
"I can't move."  
Dean sighed.  
"Well, What, now we're gonna have to watch two guys going at it with you palming me."  
"From outside the trousers."  
Cas added.  
"Yeah, because that's better."  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
Cas smiled.  
"So you would like it better if it was under the trousers?"  
Dean blushed.  
"No, that's not what I- I didn't mean."  
"I know man, I'm fucking with you."  
Cas mocked.  
Dean smirked.  
"Don't quote me to me!"  
He teased, punching Cas playfully in the arm. Cas finally moved his hand, folded his arm and rested his hands in his lap.  
He gasped slightly as he felt Dean's arm slowly wrap around his shoulder, pulling him closer.  
He looked over at Dean.  
"Just friends."  
Dean mouthed.  
Cas grinned before resting his head on Dean's shoulder.  
"Yeah. Just friends."


	5. Chapter 5

The next two weeks passed quickly. Sammy's graduation had finally come, and Cas had started moving his stuff in.  
"I didn't think moving was so stressful."  
Cas grumbled, lifting what seemed to be endless boxes from the van into the apartment.  
"And this is just moving your stuff, imagine fully moving."  
"Fully moving?"  
"First finance- paying for a new home- finding a new home- decorating- moving all your stuff- and on top of paying for the house paying for all of that!"  
Cas drew back.  
"I guess I never really thought about that before."  
"Well now, you're gonna live like the commoners."  
Dean smiled as he took a box from Cas' hand into his new room.  
Cas smiled. He was basically all moved in.  
"We better get going. Don't wanna be late for Sammy's graduation."  
Cas smiled, he too was excited- he and Sam had formed a friendship over the last couple of weeks.  
"Come on!"  
Dean whined.  
The pair arrived at the graduation ceremony in the impala. Sam blushed as Dean stood up on his chair and cheered as he got called up.  
"Wait to go Sammy! I'm so proud of you!"  
Dean yelled from the crowd.  
Sam blushed and waved, it was slightly embarrassing, but he didn't care- Dean was there, that was the important thing. Unlike his dad- but Sam wasn't going to let that spoil the day. He was sure Dean was going to be as happy as two people for the day. Sam smiled to himself- Dean was the best brother ever.

He grinned as he saw Jess standing with Dean and Cas at one of the small round tables dotted around the room. Luckily it was a set menu and not a buffet- Dean would not make a good impression at a buffet.  
Sam chuckled to himself. He gave a hug to Dean and an awkward hug with Cas, he smiled as Jess pulled him in for a deep kiss.  
"I'm so proud of you Sam."  
She whispered.  
"Well, I you helped a lot- what would I do without you?"  
"Crash and burn."  
Jess smiled as Sam grabbed her waist, pulling her in for another kiss. They were interrupted by Dean's gagging sounds.  
"Save that for later."  
Dean said.  
Sam smirked.  
"That was the plan."  
Jess punched him lightly in the arm as Dean was physically horrified.  
"Gross."  
Sam laughed.  
They ate, talked and laughed. Jess and Sam got to know more about Cas and Cas about them. Sam was a good kid- he smiled at the close, loving relationship between them. He wished he had that with his siblings.  
"Cas- you alright?"  
Dean asked, placing a hand on Cas' forearm, giving him a concerned look.  
"Yeah, I'm fine- it's nice- your relationship with your brother."  
"You don't have that with your siblings?"  
Sam chimed in.  
"No, my family's a bit more interested in pretending to be a happy family than working to actually be one."  
"Oh."  
Sam said, clearing his throat to change the subject.  
"Anyway, we better get going- you guys enjoy the apartment."  
"Okay- bye Sammy."  
Dean said, pulling him in for a hug.  
He hugged Jess and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Bye Dean- we'll see you soon."  
"Okay- and Jess, if you realise that you are way too good for my brother- you know where to find me."  
He gave her a wink, and received a punch in the arm from Sam.  
"Bye Cas."  
Sam and Jess simultaneously, before they each gave him a hug and left.  
"Should we go back to the apartment- your first night as an official tenant! I'll make dinner."  
Dean exclaimed, opening the car door for Cas to get in, before shutting it and strolling to the driver's seat.  
He turned up the volume. Back in Black blasted from the speakers.  
"Who is this band- I like them."  
Cas said.  
Dean stared at him, wide eyed.  
"Dude- it's AC DC! If you like them, you'll probably like Led Zeppelin, Metallica- all the greats!"  
Cas looked at him quizzically.  
"Dude- you have so much to learn."  
Dean said, before starting the car and heading home.  
They arrived back at the apartment, Dean went straight to the kitchen to prepare dinner- Cas followed, mainly because he had nothing else to do, but also because he'd never seen Dean cook before.

He let his eyes drift to Dean's muscular arms as he chopped the and stirred the vegetables in a saucepan.  
He smiled at Dean's self satisfied grin as he added a collection of spices to the sauce.  
His gulped as Dean added some salt, before dipping a spoon into the pan and then wrapping his lips around it. Cas' eyes widened as Dean shut his eyes, and moaned.  
"Mmm...this is good..."  
Dean moaned.  
Cas licked his lips as Dean's tongue traveled over the spoon. He startled as Dean opened his eyes and gestured toward him.  
"Do you want it?"  
"Yes..."  
Cas breathed. He squinted in confusion as Dean placed a spoon in his mouth.  
"Isn't it good?"  
Dean asked.  
Cas nodded.  
"Yeah, it's great."  
Cas Shut his eyes and stepped back slightly. It really was great.  
"Dean- this is amazing!"  
Dean chuckled.  
"Chill out, it's just sauce."  
Cas sighed.  
"Yeah, I know- but it's really good."  
Dean laughed, before draining the spaghetti he had cooked, and he started frying up some meatballs.  
"Spaghetti and meatballs?"  
Cas asked.  
"Yeah, it was my favourite as a kid."  
"I've never actually had it."  
Dean's eyes widened in shock.  
"What? You've never had sghetti meatballs!"  
"Sghetti?"  
"Yeah, sghetti."  
Cas laughed.  
"Dean Winchester- I didn't realise you were such a child."  
"Shut up."  
"Okay Dean, we'll have sghetti- but only if you promise to be a good boy."  
Dean chuckled.  
"Dude- I think that sounded way weirder than you intended."  
Cas blushed.  
"Oh sorry- I didn't mean to-"  
"-It's fine. You make me laugh- I like that."  
Cas smiled.  
The pair ate a great dinner, and Cas decided that sghetti meatballs was now his new favourite. They then went to bed in their rooms, and slept with full bellies.


	6. Chapter 6

Cas woke in the middle of the night- he was having nightmares again- probably because of the new bed. He rushed to he bathroom in a cold sweat, and felt himself gag, resisting the urge to throw up. Unfortunately his resistance failed, he vomited into the toilet. Hopefully Dean was a light sleeper.  
Cas cursed under his breath as he heard footsteps padding toward the bathroom.  
Dean popped his head round the door.  
"Cas? Are you okay?"  
Cas wiped his mouth, facing away from Dean.  
"Yeah, I'm fine- just had a bad dream."  
Dean entered the bathroom, placing a hand on Cas' shoulder.  
"A bad dream that made you throw up- you wanna talk about it?"  
Cas sighed.  
"Dean, I don't wanna burden you with my problems- I'm a little fucked up."  
"So am I, everyone's got issues- in my experience, it helps if you share."  
Cas turned to face Dean, tears stinging his eyes.  
"It's probably because of the realisation I've officially moved in. I never sleep well in a new bed anyway, I'll probably be alright tomorrow."  
He mumbled, trying to push past Dean and go back to him room.  
Dean gripped both of his shoulders tight and stopped Cas from leaving.  
"You're not alright now. Please, tell me what's wrong."  
"I haven't had this nightmare for a while, but it's the same nightmare I've always had."  
Dean let his hands travel down Cas' arms and stopped at his hands, he held them and guided Cas to the bath, and helped him sit on the edge of the bath, beside him.  
"What happens."  
"My dad and my brother Gabriel are on two different sides of my house, and there's a fire spreading, and I've got a fire extinguisher. There's no time to save them both- so I have to choose. But I can't, so I have to watch them both burn, and the rest of my home, and my family- all dead because of me."  
Dean looked intensely at Cas before patting his shoulder.  
"It's not real Cas...your family is fine- nothing was your fault."  
Cas sighed.  
"I used to be so close with Gabriel, but after my twelfth birthday, when Gabriel turned 16- he had a big fight with my dad. He wanted to move out, get away from the family- my dad said that he wouldn't survive without him- Gabriel said he already did. My dad wasn't and still isn't around much, he buys us stuff, but I never see him. Long story short, Gabriel called said he was a terrible father, moved out and I haven't heard from him since. I did agree with him, but I kind of had to side with my dad, he said he would kick me out if I didn't, and Gabriel got mad. He was my best friend, but I've always hoped my dad would redeem himself. But that's never happened, and 15 years later, we still haven't talked."  
Dean drew back, giving Cas a soft look and a hug.  
"Shit Cas, I couldn't imagine not talking to Sammy for fifteen years- I could barely handle him moving a few blocks away. I'm sorry Cas."  
Cas gave him a sad smile.  
"Don't worry, it's not your fault. But- never mind."  
"What?"  
"Well, generally my sister Anna would stay with me when I had nightmares; but you don't have to do that."  
Dean sighed.  
"Of course I will- do you wanna stay in your room or come to mine?"  
Cas blushed.  
"I'll stay in my room."  
"Okay."  
Dean said, wrapping an arm around Cas' shoulder, leading him to the bedroom. Once there he let Cas lay in the bed and get comfortable.  
"Woo! It's warm in here!"  
"Yeah, I'm used to it being a little warmer."  
Cas replied.  
"Ok, do you mind if I shed a few layers?"  
"No- go ahead."  
Cas said, he was going to turn away, but he couldn't take his eyes off Dean as he removed his shirt, exposing his toned abs and tattoo that rested on the top of his chiselled chest, and rested under his broad shoulders. He traced his eyes over the contours of Dean's muscular body.  
He gulped as Dean removed his sweatpants, revealing black boxers that perfectly framed his-  
"-dude, stop checking me out!"  
Dean shouted, laughing as he did.  
Cas blushed, and felt heat rising in his cheeks.  
"No- I- I wasn't- I-I."  
"I was messing with you."  
Dean chuckled, joining Cas in bed.  
Cas smiled as Dean lay opposite him, and gasped as he felt Dean's around his waist, pulling him closer.  
He let his hands rest on Dean's shoulders, and nuzzled his face in the crook of Dean's neck, breathing him in.  
The pair soon went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean woke, Cas' head was lying on his chest and their legs were entangled. Dean sighed. He hoped Cas was okay. Cas woke with a start, but relaxed as he realised Dean was there.  
"Morning sunshine."  
Dean said.  
"Morning Dean- thanks for last night."  
"Anytime."  
Dean smiled and got up, he rushed to the bathroom.  
"Dibs on the shower!"  
Dean called from the bathroom.  
Cas sighed and lay back- maybe this move was just what he needed.  
Dean came out of the shower- in nothing but a towel. Cas gulped as he did, gasped slightly as Dean winked at him as he passed his room. He watched a few lucky droplets of water slip under his towel and wished that the damn thing would fall off.  
Dean finally entered his room.  
Cas rushed to the bathroom and, after his shower, realised he'd forgotten his fucking towel.  
He'd hoped Dean was still in his room, he popped his head round the door. Shit, Dean was in the living room.  
Maybe he could tell him not to look.  
"Dean!"  
Cas shouted, waving frantically.  
"What?"  
Dean asked from the couch.  
"I've forgotten my towel."  
Cas mumbled.  
"I didn't hear that."  
"I SAID, IVE FORGOTTEN NY TOWEL!"  
Cas yelled.  
Dean smirked before reclining on the couch.  
"Well, this should be interesting."  
"Dean, could you just turn around."  
"I could..but I don't want to."  
Dean replied.  
Cas rolled his eyes.  
"You're being a massive dick."  
"No I'm not- I just wanna see yours."  
Cas blushed furiously, covering his...area with his hands before padding through the living room.  
He'd almost gotten to his room, making sure he didn't look at Dean.  
He cringed as Dean shouted "nice ass!"  
Dean laughed as Cas shut the door behind him. Cas got changed quickly and was greeted by Dean mixing batter in a bowl.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Making pancakes."  
"Why?"  
"To apologise for being a dick- plus Sunday is fancy breakfast day."  
Cas chuckled.  
"It's okay Dean- but can we pretend that never happened.  
"Yeah, sure thing."  
After finishing their pancakes, they returned to the sofa.  
"Netflix."  
Dean announced, before switching on the tv and going to Netflix.  
"We should binge watch something."  
Cas said, flicking through the shows.  
"What looks good?"  
"Oh my god- they've released new episodes of supernatural."  
"Those guys are still doing it?"  
"Yeah- I love Jensen, he's my favourite."  
Cas said "you kind of look like him actually."  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
"I don't look like Jensen Ackles, look at that male modelling son of a bitch- I look nothing like him."  
"Whatever you say."  
Cas replied, sipping his coffee.  
"While were at it, I like that Misha Collins guy- he looks like you."  
"I don't see the resemblance."  
"Are you kidding, he's like a more sexual and less shy version of you- but you're still the most adorable."  
Cas blushed.  
"Besides- he's way hotter than Jensen Ackles."  
Cas frowned.  
"No he's not!"  
Dean sighed.  
"Jeez- are we really gonna get into a fight over who's hotter?"  
"Let's just say that they're both equally pretty."  
Cas said.  
"Okay."  
Dean and Cas looked at each other and laughed.  
"God, we're a couple of dumbasses."  
"I prefer the word trusting- less dumb, less ass."  
Dean smiled.  
They spent the day catching up on some the supernatural they had missed.  
"I'm impressed Cas- we finished two seasons today."  
"That's not possible Dean- cos then it would have to be Mon-"  
"It's Monday."  
"Shit- I better get to work! See you later huggy bear."  
"Huggy bear?"  
"Sorry-sometimes I say stupid things when I'm nervous."  
Cas chuckled.  
"I think you just summed up my entire life."  
Dean laughed before running out the door, with his coat half on.  
Cas lay back- he would have to call in sick today.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean ran into work, spilling his coffee on the floor.  
"Sorry I'm late."  
Dean panted, taking off his coat and wrapping it around his chair.  
Charlie smiled.  
"Dean- you're the boss, you don't really have to apologise."  
Dean smirked.  
"I know, but I'm just a nice guy."  
Charlie slapped him playfully on the arm with a dirty rag before handing him a wrench.  
"Get to work."  
She barked.  
Dean smirked.  
"Oh Charlie, I do love it when you get domineering- it's pretty sexy you know."  
Charlie rolled her eyes before giving Dean a small smile.  
"Well, Winchester, you better get to work before I punish you."  
Charlie teased.  
"What if I want you to?"  
Dean asked suggestively, before biting his lip. The pair looked at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter.  
"Anyway, speaking of sexy things- how are things going with Dorothy?"  
Charlie chuckled.  
"Yeah, they're going good Dean, she's all moved in, we're watching movies and binge-watching tv shows on Netflix- all the normal couple stuff!"  
Dean flushed bright red.  
"What's wrong?"  
Charlie asked.  
Dean laughed nervously.  
"Sorry, it's just that you described the last couple weeks with Cas."  
"You guys aren't a couple yet?"  
"What? No! He doesn't feel that way about me."  
Charlie looked at Dean with scolding eyes.  
"Do you feel that way about him."  
Dean turned away.  
"I don't know...maybe- but it doesn't matter- he's not looking for a relationship right now."  
"How do you know?"  
"BECAUSE HE TOLD ME!"  
Dean yelled, a little more aggressively than he had intended. His gaze softened as he watched Charlie draw back.  
"Sorry- I guess I'm just a little touchy about the whole subject."  
Charlie sighed.  
"It's okay Dean- you really like this guy, don't you?"  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
"God- can we just get off the subject."  
"Fine."  
Charlie replied. "You can go serve that man over there."  
Dean nodded before approaching the man with the flashy red Ferrari and a v neck shirt- which was so low cut, Dean could almost see his non existent abs.  
This guy looked like a douche- Dean thought to himself.  
"Hi, I'm Balthazar."  
The man announced. He was British- interesting.  
"Hi I'm-"  
"-Dean Winchester. I know."  
Balthazar interrupted.  
"How the hell do you know my name?"  
Dean asked, glaring furiously at Balthazar. What else did this guy know- Dean thought to himself.  
"I have my sources."  
The man gave Dean a smug smile- Dean continued to glare at him.  
"What else do you know?"  
Dean barked.  
"I know about your deadbeat dad, you little lawyer brother, the apartment you share with Castiel."  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Balthazar."  
"Why are you so interested in me?"  
"I like to keep anyone who maybe...interested in Castiel in check."  
"In check- I'm not, I'm not interested in Cas- besides what does that have to do with you."  
"I'm Cas' boyfriend."  
"Does he know that?"  
Dean asked, Balthazar was taken slightly aback.  
"Castiel and I used to be together- we had a small fight- he'll come to his senses soon enough. Until then, I've decided to make sure he doesn't...make any bad decision."  
"I think Cas can make his own decisions."  
Dean said, getting closer to Balthazar.  
"I think you should leave."  
Balthazar approached Dean, rested his hand on his hips before moving them down to squeeze Dean's ass.  
"What the fuck?"  
Dean growled.  
Balthazar whispered in Dean's ear.  
"You better watch yourself, sweetheart."  
Balthazar moved away from Dean, still smirking.  
Dean gave him an angry glare.  
"Get out of my shop!"  
He barked, Balthazar left in his pretentious Ferrari.  
Dean worked through the rest of the day, trying to get Balthazar out of his mind, and hopefully out of Cas' life.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean returned to the apartment and was greeted by Cas smiling at the door.  
"Hey."  
Cas said, helping Dean shrug off his coat.  
"Good day at work?"  
Dean sighed.  
"Not really, I had a bad customer this morning- kinda put me in a bad mood."  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
"Gimme a minute Cas, I'll shower and change- I'm still all greasy from the shop."  
Cas nodded, Dean took a quick shower and sat on the couch.  
"So, What happened?"  
"I'm not gonna lie to you Cas, but I think you might get worried."  
"Why?"  
Cas asked, he furrowed his brow nervously.  
"I had this guy- Balthazar walk in. Apparently he's an ex of yours."  
Dean stopped as he noticed Cas' expression go from worried, to almost terrified.  
"He threatened me cos he thought we were dating- what the fuck is wrong with him?"  
Cas gave Dean a blank stare, and felt a cold sweat coming on.  
"T-too..too many things."  
Cas stuttered.  
Dean gave Cas a comforting look and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Cas- what did he do to you?"  
"He...he..."  
Cas burst into tears, and buried his head into Dean's shoulder.  
Dean wrapped one arm around Cas' waist, pulling him closer, and another patted Cas' back comforting him.  
"It's okay...I understand you if you don't wanna talk about it- I'm not gonna push you. Just know that that dick is never gonna hurt you- not while you live with me."  
Cas gave Dean a sad smile.  
"Thanks Dean."  
Dean gave him a smile.  
"Of course."  
Cas stood up, heading toward his bedroom.  
"What are you doing?"  
Dean asked.  
"I think I'm gonna head to bed early."  
Cas said, Dean noticed the tears that glassed over his eyes.  
"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"  
"No, I'll let you sleep in your bed tonight."  
Dean stared at him before standing up and approaching him.  
"Let me rephrase that- I'm staying with you tonight."  
Cas gave Dean a small smile, the two entered the bedroom, falling into the same routine as the night before.  
The next morning they woke up, Dean got out of bed and made his morning coffee.  
Cas walked out of the room a few minutes later, yawning.  
"Hey, I made you some coffee- shouldn't you be dressed for work?"  
Cas smiled.  
"I called in sick with "the flu" yesterday- since I've never had a day off before, they offered me the week off with full pay.  
Dean laughed.  
"You lucky bastard."  
He said, taking a final sleep of his coffee before setting it down.  
"Some of us actually have to go to work- why don't you get some cleaning done while I'm gone."  
Dean walked by, ruffled Cas' hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking toward the door.  
He stopped and turned around.  
"I'm..I'm sorry about the kiss."  
Cas smiled as he strolled over to Dean and stared into his green eyes.  
"I'm not."  
He said, before pressing a kiss to Dean's lips. He grinned slightly as he felt Dean kiss back, nipping at his bottom lips slightly. Dean brushed his tongue against Cas' lips before sliding it into his mouth, exploring it. Dean finally pulled away.  
"I really have to go now."  
Dean said with a smirk.  
"Okay."  
Cas grinned.  
"Bye."  
Dean said, opening the door to leave.  
"Goodbye Dean."  
Cas said, shutting the door behind him. Cas closed the door, leant back on it and sighed, slowly sliding to the floor. He had a good feeling about today.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean got to work, a big grin on his face. Charlie pounced on him as soon as he walked through the door.  
"Why are you so happy?"  
She asked, giving him a stern glare.  
"What, I can't be happy now?"  
"You can, but there has to be some kind of reason."  
Her eyes widened as Dean blushed.  
"Oh my god...did something happen between you and Cas?"  
Dean turned away sheepishly.  
"I'm not one to kiss and tell..."  
"You kissed?!"  
"Shut up- don't announce it for the shop to hear."  
Charlie sighed.  
"Sorry, but this is exciting-did anything else happen?"  
"No-it was just this morning."  
Charlie grabbed Dean by the collar, shoving him against the wall.  
"Dean Winchester-don't lie to me- did anything else happen."  
"No-Jesus Christ."  
Dean replied, pushing Charlie off him.  
"Anyway I better get to work."  
Dean said, attending to a customer waiting at the entrance.  
Dean finally arrived home- he couldn't wait to see Cas.  
He walked through the door.  
"Honey, I'm home!"  
Dean said jokingly, putting his coat on the hanger.  
"Cas? Cas!"  
Dean yelled, running to Cas' bedroom, he breathed a sigh of relief as he realised Cas was sleeping. He wanted to be mad but Cas looked so damn adorable when he slept.  
Cas' eyes fluttered open.  
"D-d-Dean?"  
"Hey- got back from work, I called for you but you didn't respond, so I panicked a bit."  
Cas grinned.  
"Dean you don't have to worry about me."  
"Yeah, but I do anyway. I'm gonna got take a shower."  
"Okay."  
Cas whispered.  
"Why don't you get dressed you lazy son of a bitch."  
Dean got out of the shower, got dressed, and went to sit on the couch where he found Cas- who had a worried look on his face.  
"I think we should talk about this morning Dean."  
"Why?"  
"Well, I think it changes the nature of our relationship."  
Dean furrowed his brow.  
"Isn't that a good thing?"  
"Well, that's what I wanted to check."  
Dean smiled.  
"Cas, I want to be with you. I have since the moment I met you."  
Cas grinned up at Dean as he leaned forward.  
"I feel the same."  
Dean smirked.  
"So there's no problem then."  
Dean snaked his hands around Cas' waist and then up his back, pulling him closer. Cas wrapped his hands around Dean's neck, angling his face downwards.  
Their lips collided, and they started kissing each other hungrily on the sofa.  
Dean moved his hands from Cas' back to his legs, pulling him forward and pushing him down, so that he was laying flat on his back on the sofa. Dean leaned over his, snaking his hands under his back and continued to kiss him, with one of Cas' hands wrapped around Dean's neck, and the other running its fingers through Dean's hair.  
"I think we should go to my bedroom for once."  
Dean said, lifting Cas up. Cas had his legs wrapped around Dean's waist, and his arms wrapped around Dean's neck, and he was nipping at his neck.  
They reached the bedroom, Dean lay Cas down on the bed, still smirking, and removed his shirt before removing his own.  
Cas unbuttoned his trousers before removing his underwear, and Dean did the same- they were both naked.  
"Wow."  
Was all Cas could say, as he took in Dean's body.  
Dean was speechless, be stared on.  
Cas eased the tension with a kiss.  
"Cas I have to tell you something."  
"What?"  
Cas asked, looking worried.  
"I've never...been with a man before."  
Cas grinned.  
"Dean- was that it? It's okay, I'll guide you through it."  
"Okay."  
Dean said, pressing another kiss to Cas lips.  
A/N *then some gayyyyyyy shittt happened*  
Dean and Cas woke the next morning. Cas head was resting on Dean's chest, and Dean was rubbing Cas' back tenderly.  
"That was..."  
"I know."  
Cas said, grinning before kissing Dean hungrily.  
"I better get to work."  
Dean said, moving to get up, but Cas pinned him down.  
"Cas- I need to leave."  
Dean laughed, trying to get up, but failing, the boy was stronger than he looked.  
"No...just stay here..."  
Cas crooned, nipping at Dean's neck.  
"Cas- I need to work."  
"Call in sick- I infected you with my flu."  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Cas I need to g-ahhh..."  
Dean stopped as he felt Cas' mouth around his skin.  
He gasped as Cas pulled away completely before grinning up at him.  
"Is this okay?"  
Dean could do nothing but not, his mouth agape.  
Dean lay back.  
"Ah, fuck...Cas."  
He moaned, gripping on the bedpost as he bucked his hips up.  
Cas kept moving his mouth further and faster, over and over.  
Dean's moans got louder.  
With a final moan of "AHHHH CAS!"  
Dean groaned as Cas continued sucking.  
Cas returned to make eye contact with Dean, still grinning.  
Dean was still panting, but still managed to give Cas a smile.  
"Did that change your mind?"  
Cas asked.  
Damn the boy could be seductive when he wanted to. Dean thought to himself.  
"That was...I mean...thanks..."  
Was all Dean could get out. Cas chuckled.  
"Should we call work?"  
"Yeah, tell I'm down with a fever."  
"Why don't we just say you caught the flu from me?"  
"Because I am down with a fever-"  
"No you're not."  
"Yes I am. Love fever."  
Dean smiled to himself.  
Cas rolled his eyes and stared at him disapprovingly.  
"Dean, that was terrible."  
"No it wasn't."  
"If I knew you were gonna be this bad, I wouldn't even have called you to be your roommate."  
Dean chucked a pillow at him.  
"Shut up, I'm hilarious."  
Dean said.  
Cas laughed along with him.  
"Not you're not Dean."  
"Then why are you laughing?"  
"Because you actually think you're funny- now that's hilarious."  
Dean faked poured and whined.  
"Well, now you've hurt my feelings."  
Cas moves towards him, pressing a kiss to his lips.  
"Well maybe I can make it up to you."


	11. Chapter 11

Dean and Cas spent the whole day...together.  
"Man- I'm gonna sleep well tonight."  
Dean panted.  
Cas grinned.  
"I'll make sure that doesn't happen."  
Dean woke the next morning- Cas had been too tired to stay up, let alone to make sure Dean didn't rest either.  
He grabbed his morning coffee before giving a sleeping Cas a quick kiss on the cheek.  
Cas' eyes fluttered open.  
"Hey."  
He smiled as Dean's face was smirking down at him.  
"Morning sunshine."  
Dean said.  
"Listen, I gotta head to work."  
"Okay."  
"What do you do while I'm gone all day."  
"Stuff."  
"Wow- descriptive. Anyway, I gotta go- call me if you need anything."  
"I will- have a good day."  
"I woke up with you, it's already a good day."  
Cas rolled his eyes.  
"You know these sappy jokes might be a dealbreaker Dean."  
"Shut up, I'm hilarious."  
Dean called out as from the hallway.  
Cas Shut the door and sighed.  
He should probably get some cleaning done.  
Cas took a shower, got dressed and thought he should start with cleaning and changing the sheets in Dean's room. They should really invest in some towels, Cas thought to himself.  
After Cas had changed and washed all the sheets, he took a break and relaxed in front of the tv. He jumped as he heard a knock at the door. Dean shouldn't be home for another four hours, Cas thought to himself.  
"Hi Cassie."  
Balthazar.  
Cas ran to his room, covering himself in the duvet. Balthazar couldn't get to him- the door was locked. He winced as he heard a crash. The door had been broken through.  
Cas felt tears trickle down his face as Balthazar entered his room.  
"Cassie- you've not been very good."  
"Leave me alone Balthazar."  
Cas growled, he flinched as Balthazar approached him, sitting on the bed.  
"Why? When we were together- I treated you well- gave you everything you needed."  
"You treated me like a possession! And when I tried to break it off, you...you didn't let me go."  
"That's because I love you."  
"That wasn't love- that was ownership- and what you did to me...what you did...I can never forgive you..."  
Cas burst into a puddle of tears, he drew back as Balthazar patted his back.  
"Cassie, I'm sorry."  
"You should be in jail- YOU'RE A FUCKING RAPIST!"  
Cas screeched, punching Balthazar in the face.  
Balthazar clutched his bleeding lip.  
"I tried to be nice Cassie, but you've given me no other choice. Here's the deal. I want you to come back with me. Leave this Winchester guy. I love you."  
"Never- why would I get back together with you- you've caused me nothing but pain- Dean makes me happy."  
"Well, if you don't come with me- you and Dean will get hurt."  
"But if I come with you- I'm going to get hurt."  
"If you really love Dean, then you'll make the right choice."  
Balthazar leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Cas' lips.  
Cas pulled back and gave Balthazar a stern look.  
"I still live in the same place- if you decided to make the right choice."  
Balthazar said, walking out of the apartment.  
Cas sighed. He didn't want Dean to get hurt. Dean could find someone way better than Cas- someone who wasn't as fucked up- Dean could find someone better, he deserved better.  
Cas knew what he had to do.  
He packed up his clothes, and left a note for Dean to find when he got back.  
This was the right thing to do, Cas told himself, though the tears streaming down his face said otherwise. Him getting hurt was better than hurting Dean, Cas thought to himself.

Dean got back from work.  
"Hey Cas, I'm back, How was your-"  
Dean stopped as he noticed that all of Cas' stuff was gone.  
"Day..."  
Maybe Cas was kidnapped? Maybe they were robbed? Dean looked over and saw a note sitting on the kitchen counter.  
He grabbed it and started reading:  
Dear Dean,  
I'm sorry, but I had to leave, our relationship wasn't working out. I thought it would be better to go instead of complicating things further. It wasn't you, it was me- I know that you'll find someone better; you deserve much better than me Dean. I know you'll go on to do great things, and don't worry, I've left you some cash to pay rent for the next couple months- which will give you some time to find a new roommate. You should just forget about me. Forget I ever existed, don't worry, I'm sure you'll get over it soon enough. You're a good guy Dean- I guess I just wasn't the right one. Don't try to fing me- I don't want you getting hurt trying to get me back.  
I'm sorry Dean.  
Cas


	12. Chapter 12

Dean violently ripped up the note and slammed it into the bin, he kicked it before running into Cas' room- he really was gone. He threw open all the drawers, hoping Cas had left something behind, so he would have to come back- and Dean could fix things.  
What did I do wrong, he thought to himself. I'll never find anyone better than Cas!  
Dean punched the wall, over and over again until his hand was a bloody, bruised mess. Dean plodded over to the kitchen to get some ice.  
After a couple of hours of sitting alone, crying into one of Cas' pillows, Dean decided to revisit an old friend- one who always helped heal his wounds- alcohol.  
Dean trudged to the nearest bar.  
"Can I get some whiskey please."  
"Sure."  
The bar tender said, getting Dean a glass.  
"I'm gonna need four more of these."  
Dean replied.  
"Breakup?"  
A voice said, the voice was suddenly sitting next to Dean, a voice that belonged to a pretty brunette.  
"Yeah."  
Dean said, knocking back another glass of whiskey.  
"They must be some kind of idiot."  
"Who?"  
Dean asked.  
"Whoever."  
She giggled as leant forward, showing more of her cleavage.  
Dean's eyes travelled downwards, and then back up to look into her brown eyes again.  
"I'm Lisa."  
She said, extending a hand for Dean to shake.  
"Dean."  
He replied, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
"Pleasure's all mine."  
Lisa replied.  
Dean smirked- he needed to do something to get his mind off Cas- she would do fine.  
"Play your cards right and it will be."  
Lisa laughed, and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.  
"And What makes you so confident, Dean?"  
"I don't know- I kind of got by the not so subtle cleavage show that you're into me."  
Lisa raised an eyebrow.  
"Is that so?"  
"Well, that's just my guess."  
Lisa smirked before ordering two shots of tequila.  
She passed one glass to Dean.  
"Cheers."  
"What do we toast to?"  
"A great night."  
"Now it is."  
Dean replied.  
A few hours later, Dean and Lisa went back to his apartment. Dean's lips crashed against hers, he pinned her against the door, still kissing her, pulling away only to get his the keys from his pocket. The entered the apartment, and Dena manoeuvred them into his room.  
He lay her down on the bed, and smirked as she removed her top, and he removed his, and vice versa until they were both in their underwear.  
Dean approached the bed and sat down. He kissed Lisa hungrily before unhooking her bra, and then removing her underwear before removing his own.

Dean woke the next morning, Lisa was draped over his body, he traced her slender figure with his fingers, before pressing light kisses on her exposed chest.  
She woke with a giggle.  
"Dean..."  
She moaned.  
Dean smirked and got out of bed.  
"Come on, I'll make you breakfast."  
He put on a fresh pair of underwear and some sweatpants before going into the kitchen.  
His eyes widened as Lisa came out wearing nothing but her underwear and his plaid button up from the night before, which she had unbuttoned slightly to tease him with some cleavage.  
"I have to say, that was one of the best nights of my life."  
Dean smirked.  
"One of the best?"  
Lisa chuckled.  
"Don't push your luck, we don't need your over inflated ego getting any bigger."  
"You weren't complaining about size last night."  
Lisa rolled her eyes.  
"For god's sake Dean!"  
Dean laughed.  
"I'm just messing with you- have some pancakes."  
"Thanks."  
Lisa said, grabbing a plate and taking a bite of the pancakes.  
Suddenly, the door flung open. Dean looked up to see Cas standing there, panting, he face decorated with light stripes of blood.  
"DEAN- I escaped from Balthazar- I need to tell you all about it, the note- it's not how I feel; Balthazar made me-"  
He stopped when he saw a half dressed Lisa and half naked Dean sitting at the counter eating pancakes.  
His face turned to one of anger.  
"What the fuck is going on?"  
Dean got up, approaching Cas, he sighed.  
"Cas, you were gone-"  
"For one night-"  
"I just needed something to do to distract myself from...from the pain of losing you."  
"Oh bullshit, Dean Winchester- you clearly don't need me, considering it took you so little time to move on."  
"Move on! Move on! I spent hours crying over you, before deciding it wasn't healthy, so I needed a distraction. It was just a meaningless one night stand."  
Lisa got up.  
"Yeah, meaningless...sure."  
She ran to the bedroom, slapped Dean in the face, and stormed out.  
"Dean- you cheated on me!"  
"You left me!"  
"BECAUSE I WAS FORCED TO!"  
"W-what?"  
Dean sat on the sofa, gesturing for Cas to sit beside him.  
"Balthazar- he came into the apartment...he said that if I didn't go with him he was gonna hurt you."  
"But you knew you would get hurt."  
"Who cares?"  
"Me- you stupid fuck- unless you haven't noticed Cas, I LOVE YOU!"  
"I LOVE YOU TOO- which is why I didn't want you to get hurt!"  
"TOO LATE- you already hurt me- with your dumb note. Find someone better, you'll move on- how could I ever? You are the best thing that's ever happened to me."  
Cas blushed, he went to press a hand to Dean's cheek.  
Dean drew back.  
"Did our relationship mean so little to you, that you thought I'd be fine to lose you?"  
Cas frowned, on the verge of tears.  
"No- it's because you mean too much to me- I didn't want you to get hung up on me- I'm not worth it, I'm worthless."  
Dean glared at Cas furiously.  
"DONT YOU EVER SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN!"  
Dean growled, Cas moved back slightly.  
"Dean...what I did, well what Balthazar did to me...I'm damaged goods..."  
"I don't care!"  
"You don't care? You don't care that Balthazar...that he...raped me?"  
Dean sighed, and his gaze softened.  
"No, I didn't mean it like that, I-"  
"Fuck off! Why don't we talk later."  
"No- let's talk now, I wanna finish my sentence."  
Cas stormed off to his room.  
"Well I don't wanna hear what you have to say Dean."  
He slammed the door. Dean slumped on the sofa and sighed- everything was so fucked up.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean knocked on Cas' door.  
"Go away Dean."  
"I just wanna talk to you."  
"Well, I don't want to talk to you."  
"Well, then just listen. Cas, I do care about what that son of a bitch did to you, and I will kill him if he ever bothers you again, believe me. And I'm sorry about Lisa- I was just really upset and angry, and I needed something to take my mind off it. Please forgive me- I need you...I love you..."  
Cas rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"Well, I guess that you can come in, and tell me why half of my room is destroyed."  
Cas chuckled, he opened the door and Dean sat on the bed.  
"Thanks."  
Dean said, sitting on the bed. Cas sat beside him.  
"I'm sorry too."  
Dean looked at Cas, confused.  
"For what?"  
"For the pain I caused you. I guess I didn't understand that me leaving would hurt to that much."  
"How could you say that- I love you Cas!"  
"I know, I guess I just had a hard time believing that you could actually feel the same amount of love I feel for you."  
"Of course I do- I'm so lucky to love you Cas."  
Cas chuckled.  
"I suppose I didn't think I deserved to be this happy."  
Dean looked at Cas with a serious look.  
"Why the hell would you think that."  
Cas frowned, he was on the verge of tears again.  
"Dean, you treat me so well..."  
"No- I treat you like anyone should treat someone they love."  
"Balthazar said he loved me, he was also the first guy, the first person I ever..."  
Dean drew back as he understood what Cas was saying.  
"That bastard took your virginity."  
Cas started crying.  
"I trusted him Dean...and I think on some level, he made me feel like I deserved it."  
"You think you deserved it? No one deserves that Cas, especially not someone as amazing as you."  
Cas chuckled through his tears.  
"You think I'm amazing."  
"Amazing doesn't even begin to cover what I feel about you."  
Cas grinned.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Dean whispered.  
"Promise me that you'll always tell me if you're feeling bad."  
Cas gave Dean a serious look.  
"Only if you do the same."  
Dean sighed.  
Cas frowned.  
"I'm serious Dean, you think I haven't noticed- you're as fucked up as I am."  
Dean gave Cas a sad smile.  
"So, we're just two fucked up people in love."  
Cas grinned.  
"Apparently so."  
"What are we gonna do?"  
"I have some ideas."  
Dean smirked and pressed a kiss to Cas' lips, kissing him hungrily. He wrapped his arms around Cas, his hands tracing his back. Cas slid his hands up Dean's neck, grabbing his hair as Dean lowered them further so that they were lying on the bed. Dean nipped at Cas neck as Cas slipped his hands under Dean's shirt in an attempt to remove it. Dean pulled his shirt over his head and began unbuttoning Cas' shirt.  
Cas groaned as Dean pressed kisses to kid exposed torso, and ran his tongue down past his belly button before stopping at Cas jeans.  
Dean smirked as he unbuttoned Cas' jeans and removed his underwear.  
Cas moaned as he felt Dean's mouth around his skin.  
"Oh...fuck...Dean..."  
Cas moaned, gripping the bedpost and bucking his hips up. Dean moved his tongue further and faster, and smirked at Cas' low groan as he felt himself hit the back of Dean's throat.  
Dean repeated the action over and over, faster and faster.  
Cas came with a final moan of.  
"FUCK...DEAN!"  
Before lying back on the bed, panting. He grabbed fistfuls of Dean's hair as he kept sucking. Dean moved up and pressed a kiss to Cas' lips. He went to pull away but Cas grabbed his neck, pulling his face down, kissing him hungrily.  
Cas twisted them so that he was on top of Dean before reaching down to unbutton his jeans. He removed Dean's underwear before grinning.  
"Come on- I've got to teach you a few things."  
Dean laughed as Cas wrapped his arms under his back and pulled him up, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.  
They were so engrossed with each other, they didn't hear the door creak open.  
"Hey, I heard you laughing from the living room- why are you in Cas'- HOLY SHIT!"  
Sam yelled, covering his eyes with his hand before slamming the door.  
"My eyes, my eyes!"  
Dean and Cas rushed to put their clothes back on before scurrying out of Cas bedroom, where they saw Sam in the kitchen, pouring a glass of water onto his face.  
"Sammy...I-"  
"Dean, you were supposed to call!"  
"Sam, I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here."  
Dean chimed in.  
"If you didn't forgive me, I was gonna hang out with Sam to take my mind off things-"  
"-he was supposed to call and tell me whether things went okay. Which apparently they did."  
Sam rolled his eyes as Dean smirked- Cas blushed.  
"Well, I guess you learnt the value of knocking Sammy."  
Dean teased.  
"Yeah, and you need to learn the value of mobile phones."  
"Yeah, but I'm not the one who walked in on my brother..."  
Sam cringed again before turning to leave.  
"Glad you guys worked things out, but I'm gonna get back to Jess. Sorry I...interrupted you."  
Sam left, Dean and Cas looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughter.  
Cas grinned, before walking up to Dean and pressing a kiss to his lips. He placed his hand on Dean's shoulders and pushed him towards the bedroom. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' waist as he found himself being pushed against the bed frame.  
"So...where were we?"  
Cas whispered, leaving a trail of kisses down Dean's jawline before nipping at his neck and removing his clothes. Dean unbuttoned Cas' shirt, before unzipping Cas' jeans and removing his underwear.  
Cas did the same, before grabbing Dean's legs so that he fell back onto he bed.  
"About here."  
Dean smirked, kissing Cas hungrily.  
A/N *then more gayyyyyyy shittt happened*


	14. Chapter 14

Dean woke the next morning to a banging on the door.  
Who could that be? Dean thought to himself.  
Dean opened the door, only to have a drunk John Winchester stumble in.  
"What are you doing here?"  
Dean asked, helping John to the couch.  
"I don't have anywhere...else to go- this is the first place I could think of."  
"What's going on?"  
Dean asked, grabbing a bowl for his dad.  
"I...ran into some trouble... I slept with this guy's wife and he's real mad...he followed me to the motel, but I lost him on the way here...I've also got the cops on my ass, my FBI badge got found out...any chance I can stay here for a few days?"  
Dean rolled his eyes, before grabbing the bowl from John.  
"Why the fuck should I help you- thought I wasn't your son?"  
"Dean, I didn't mean any of those things...I was just a bit upset, but I've come to accept everything. So, can I sleep in your spare room?"  
"No, Cas is sleeping there."  
"Cas?"  
"Oh sorry, my roommate- and boyfriend."  
Dean glared at his dad, putting extra emphasis on the word boyfriend just to piss him off. John would be described as "old fashioned", but to Dean, that was just another word for homophobe.  
John winced slightly at the word boyfriend, before flashing Dean a fake smile.  
"That's...that's fine."  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Besides, even if you were fine with the whole boyfriend thing, why should I even let you stay- what you did to me...that was fucked up."  
John sighed.  
"I know Dean, but I've changed. Please give me a second chance."  
Dean glared at his father, pulling him up by his collar before chucking him out of the door.  
"I gave you a second chance, and a billion more. Now I'm done. Fuck off, you obsessed bastard."  
Dean went to slam the door but John reached his foot out to stop it. John stood up and re-entered the apartment.  
"Don't you dare talk to your father like that- didn't I raise you to show some respect."  
Dean turned around.  
"I'll show you respect when you deserve it, you son of a bitch!"  
Dean keeled over as John punched him in the gut.  
"Watch your mouth you ungrateful-"  
Dean got up and punched his father in the face, John clutched his broken nose.  
"I've changed too Dad, now I'm not afraid to fight back. Now I realise that I didn't deserve that, nobody does. You were just cruel and controlling."  
"Don't talk to me like that."  
John said, kicking and dislocating Dean's knee. Dean collapsed on the floor, scrabbling to get up, but John kicked him hard in the face over and over, until Dean was sure he would choke on his own blood.  
"You're still a weak little boy, with no backbone."  
John said, standing Dean up only to punch him in the face again.  
"You deserves everything you got. You were and still are a useless, no good, worthless faggot."  
"Cas!"  
Dean croaked out, before he felt his head being slammed against the corner of the table, and the world started fading to black.  
Cas ran out of the room, only to see John running out the door, Cas ran down the hall to catch him, but he had already left the building. Cas returned to Dean, cradling his unconscious body in his arms.  
"Dean..."  
Cas cried, sobbing into Dean's shoulder.  
He called an ambulance and sat, in silence, with Dean's head in his hands, crying as they waited for the ambulance to arrive.  
"Don't leave me now Dean...you can't, you promised I wouldn't get hurt...you promised."

Cas rode with Dean in the ambulance. He had to watch as the doctors dragged him away. He sat in the waiting room for hours in agonising pain. He just needed someone, anyone- it didn't even have to be a member of staff- to tell him that Dean was going to be okay.  
A nurse finally came out, she had a warm, comforting look on her face, and Cas wasn't sure if this was good or bad.  
"Are you Castiel Winchester?"  
Cas nodded- he had to pretend he and Dean were related to get in- he should probably say that they were husbands so it wouldn't look odd if they started kissing or something.  
"Yes- is my husband okay?"  
Cas said.  
The nurse smiled.  
"Don't worry, he's gonna be okay."  
"How soon can I see him."  
"He's straight from his operation, so he has to rest up for two hours before allowing any visitors. If you want that will give you time to go home, grab some food and a change of clothes, assuming you're planning on staying the night."  
"I-I get to stay the night?"  
Cas asked. He had never got to do this before.  
"Yes, family members can stay."  
The nurse replied.  
Cas nodded, he rushed home, grabbed some clothes for himself, and Dean if they allowed him to wear his own clothes, before heading to the Roadhouse, where he grabbed a couple of burgers before heading back to the hospital.  
He waited for another hour until he was allowed to see Dean.  
He walked into the hospital room, to see a scared, frail, broken Dean lying on the bed. But it was still Dean. Cas could see the light in his eyes.  
"Hi- husband..."  
Dean said, raising his eyebrows.  
"I had to say that to get them to let me in."  
Dean nodded before looking up at Cas.  
"How are you feeling."  
Dean smiled.  
"Well, despite the almost life threatening injury, I'm just fine Cas- how are you."  
"Not good actually, I didn't know whether or not my boyfriend was alive these past few hours because the hospital staff never tells anyone anything."  
Dean and Cas looked at each other and laughed.  
"So, how long do you have to be in here."  
"Another three weeks. But I feel fine, I wanna go back to work- go back to the apartment."  
Cas sighed.  
"Dean you have to stay here- doctor's orders."  
Dean smiled, before reaching up and rubbing Cas' cheek gently. Cas grabbed Dean's wrist and brushed his thumb lightly across it.  
"I'm sorry."  
Dean said. Cas stared at him, eyes wide.  
"You have nothing to apologise for."  
Tears stung Dean's eyes.  
"Yes I do- if I wasn't such a...a worthless coward-"  
"DEAN YOU ARE THE BRAVEST MAN I KNOW AND IF YOU CALL YOURSELF WORTHLESS AGAIN, YOU WONT BE LEAVING THIS HOSPITAL ALIVE I TELL YOU THAT!"  
Dean drew back, before smiling at Cas.  
"I love you."  
Cas grinned back.  
"I love you too."  
Cas went to lean down for a kiss but stopped as Dean started laughing.  
"Why are you laughing?"  
Cas asked, he couldn't help smiling as Dean continued to keel forward and throw his head back as he laughed.  
"Sorry...What you just said reminded me of a vine I saw."  
"A vine?"  
"Yeah, you know, the vine where it's like 'bitch I hope the fuck you do, you'll be a dead son of a bitch I tell you THAT!"  
Cas looked at Dean with confusion.  
"I do not understand that reference."  
This caused Dean to laugh harder.  
"I think I need to introduce you to Twitter."  
"Twitter? Like birds?"  
Dean sighed.  
"Don't worry about it."  
Cas pressed a kiss to Dean's lips, he was going to pull away, but Dean dragged him back down, pulling him closer, kissing him hungrily. Dean ran his hands up Cas' back and through his hair. While Cas places his hands on either side of the bed frame- as much as he wanted to lift Dean up, he didn't know if he should.  
Cas finally pulled away, grinning at Dean, who was licking his lips. Even injured he was sexy-Cas thought to himself.  
"Are there any long or short term effects to the injury?"  
"Oh, you mean like memory loss- no, I don't think so. The doctors didn't say anything to me, and if they haven't said anything to my 'husband' then I doubt anything important has happened."  
Cas breathed a sigh of relief.  
"I better call Sammy and tell him you're alright- he'll want to see you?"  
"Who's Sammy?"  
Dean asked, a confused look on his face.  
Cas' eyes widened.  
"What do you mean, who's Sammy- he's you're little brother!"  
"I have a brother?"  
Dean's voice had gone horse before he suddenly fell unconscious.  
Cas eyes filled with tears as he tried to shake Dean awake.  
"Dean...Dean! Can you hear me."  
He jumped in surprise as Dean regained consciousness and appeared to be...smirking?  
Dean laughed.  
"I got you!"  
"You...you- what?"  
"It was a joke- of course I know Sammy! You should have seen your face; it was priceless!"  
Cas gave Dean an angry glare before punching him hard in the arm.  
"That was NOT funny Dean Winchester."  
"Ooh, using my full name- somebody's mad. I'm sorry; it was just a prank. And a pretty good one too."  
Dean started laughing again.  
"Don't look so self satisfied. I'm gonna call Sam."  
Cas said, turning to leave the room.  
Dean grabbed his arm, forcing Cas to face him again.  
"You know you love me."  
Dean smirked.  
Cas rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"Unfortunately."  
He gave Dean a light kiss on the cheek before heading out to call Sam.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Sam, he's alive- and back to being his usual sarcastic, smug, self."  
Sam chuckled.  
"Okay Cas, we'll be there in around 30 minutes."  
Cas nodded.  
"Okay, see you soon."  
He hung up the phone before returning to Dean.  
"Dean- we need to talk."  
Dean's smile faded as he stared intensely into Cas' serious face.  
"Okay- about what?"  
"Your dad Dean- why didn't you tell me it was so bad?"  
Dean sighed.  
"I didn't want you to know about that part of my life-"  
"I want to know about every part of your life because it's part of who you are. And I love who you are, at least I if I knew you I would."  
Dean's eyes widened.  
"You know me- I've told you things that I haven't even told Sammy!"  
"I know that Dean, but sometimes bad shit happens- and I want you to know that you'll always have me around to share! And you know why I want you to share- because sharing takes away a little bit of the pain, not bottling it up inside of you. I mean look at how fucked up I turned out because of it."  
Dean gave a sad smile.  
"I turned out pretty fucked up too. I'm sorry Cas, it's just I didn't wanna share that part of you, because...I guess I didn't want you to think I was weak."  
Cas rolled his eyes, before grabbing Dean by the shirt.  
"DEAN- FOR FUCK'S SAKE, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO BELIEVE ME WHEN I TELL YOU THAT YOU ARE BRAVE, STRONG, KIND AND THE MOST AMAZING MAN I KNOW? I LOVE YOU- I DONT KNOW HOW ELSE TO SAY IT! CAN YOU GET THAT INTO YOUR SELF DEPRECATING MIND!"  
Cas finally let go of Dean, who landed back on the bed with a small thud.  
Dean laughed.  
"This is so typical of us."  
Cas cocked his head to the side in the adorable way that Dean loved.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Arguing over how much we love each other..."  
Dean said, before he burst into a fit of laughter- Cas sniggered with him.  
Cas walked up to Dean, pressing a kiss to his lips.  
"I feel so privileged to love you."  
Dean whispered into Cas' ear before nibbling gently on it.  
Cas formed a half smile before gasping as Dean left a trail of kisses down the nape of his neck, and started nipping at his neck.  
"I'm so glad I found you Dean. You're the only family I need."  
Dean grinned up at him before wrapping his hands around Cas' neck, angling his face downwards.  
"And you made me realise I'm worth something. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Cas snaked his arms under and around Dean's back, lifting him upwards, kissing him hungrily. Dean traced his fingers up Cas' neck and then ran them through his hair, grabbing small fistfuls as Cas brushed his tongue against Dean's lips before letting it explore his mouth.  
Dean tugged on Cas' hair harder as he felt his tongue hit the back of his throat.  
"I would say get a room, but you already have one."  
Sam teased from the doorway. The pair pulled away and, startled, practically jumped away from each other.  
Jess gave Sam a playful punch in the arm.  
"Sam- don't tease them, they make a great couple."  
Cas smiled at the pair and walked over to give Sam and Jess hugs.  
Jess then walked over and planted a kiss on Dean's cheek, before offering him some pie that she had made.  
Dean's eyes widened, and a boyish grin appeared on his face.  
"You made pie?"  
He said, his smile brightening.  
"Yeah, Sam was saying how much you loved pie, so I thought I'd make you some and cheer you up."  
Cas formed a half smile as he watched Dean wolf down his pie, whereas Sam slapped a palm to his face, and Jess watched on in confusion.  
"How does he fit so much in his mouth at once?"  
She asked, looking up at Sam and then back at Dean- she was slightly worried.  
Sam rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
"Dean REALLY loves pie. More than anything."  
Cas smirked.  
"Not as much as he loves me."  
He looked over at Dean for assurance.  
"Right, Dean?"  
Dean shrugged before grinning, his mouth still full of pie.  
"I don't know man, this pie is pretty damn delicious!"  
Cas sighed before rolling his eyes.  
Sam and Jess asked Dean a few questions, how he was feeling and how long he had to stay. They already knew what had happened- Cas had called them almost immediately after the incident.  
Soon Sam and Jess said their goodbyes and left, leaving Cas and Dean to themselves.  
Cas grinned as he strolled over to Dean.  
"Can I...have a taste of your pie...?"  
Cas asked, failing at his attempt at a flirty wink, which made Dean smile.  
Dean smirked.  
"Sure, you can...taste it."  
Cas maintained eye contact with Dean as he took a bit from the fork, taking extra care to wrap his tongue around it as he knew Dean was staring. He let his tongue swirl around the fork, before closing his eyes and gave a low moan. He then reopened his eyes and licked his lips.  
He noticed that Dean's hand had travelled to his crotch.  
He was still grinning as he scooped up some more of the pie, before pointing the fork at Dean. Dean nodded, before putting the fork in his mouth and tracing his lips over it, biting his lip as he swallowed.  
Cas put the pie down on the table, leant over and started kissing Dean. He snakes his hands around Dean's back and traced patterns on it. Dean wrapped his hands around Cas' neck, running his fingers through Cas' hair. Before he knew it, Cas was practically straddling him, and pulling him forward.  
Dean felt Cas' hands travel under his hospital gown, up his leg, and closer to his underwear. Dean placed a hand over Cas'.  
"Stop."  
Cas drew back, giving Dean a confused, pleading look.  
"What's wrong?"  
"We can't- not in a freaking hospital."  
Cas smiled.  
"We can if we put a do not disturb sign on the door..."  
"Cas- that's only for when you're like changing, or you need to do your business."  
"Well, we're doing a type of business."  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Sex is not business-"  
"-I think you'll find it's the oldest kind..."  
Cas was cut off by Dean's lips on his.  
Cas pulled away to put the do not disturb sign on the door.  
Cas returned to his position.  
"Okay...so where were we...?"  
Dean kissed Cas hard but tenderly, as if he had been starved of him. Cas hands travelled up Dean's leg, until he reached the waistband of Dean's under wear.  
Cas grinned before lowering himself so that he was facing Dean's partially exposed abs. He left a trail of kisses down Dean's torso before pulling Dean's legs up, causing him to lie back on the bed. Cas lowered himself so that he was facing Dean's crotch, and removed his underwear.  
Dean moaned as he felt Cas' mouth around his skin.  
"Oh...Cas..."  
Cas grinned as he took Dean's full length into his mouth, causing the green eyed boy to hold onto the bed frame and buck his hips upwards. Cas swired his tongue, eliciting further moans from Dean.  
"Ah...fuck...Cas...Cas!"  
Dean moaned louder as he felt himself hit the back of Cas' throat.  
"Fuck...Cas!"  
His moans grew louder and louder as Cas repeated the action over and over again.  
Dean came with a final moan of "CAS...FUCK!"  
Before lying back on the bed, panting, tugging at Cas hair as he continued to suck.  
Cas slid Dean's underwear back on, before returning to their face to face position.  
"Cas- this is a hospital, not a brothel- you can't just-"  
He was cut off as Cas pressed a kiss to his lips. Cas finally pulled away, still grinning and returned to his row of chairs.  
"Goodnight Dean."  
Dean furrowed his brow.  
"What do you mean goodnight? Don't you wanna do...more?"  
Cas formed his adorable half smile.  
"The doctor said to take it easy- no strenuous activity for the next few weeks while your under recovery."  
Dean sighed.  
"Great."  
Cas laughed.  
"I love you Dean Winchester."  
"I love you too."  
The pair slept peacefully in the hospital room.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Cas woke to Dean's loud crunching.  
"What are you doing?"  
Cas squinted at Dean with sleepy eyes as he looked over and saw Dean munching on a piece of bacon.  
"Eating."  
Dean replied, his mouth stuffed with food.  
Cas rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"Of course you are..."  
Dean gave Cas an angry glare.  
"What- I'm hungry okay- and I just had a head injury, in case you hadn't noticed- I think I'm entitled to some food!"  
Cas smiled and strolled up to Dean, grabbing a piece of bacon.  
"Hey!"  
Dean shouted.  
"Keep going with that bacon and you'll have a heart injury next."  
Cas replied, biting the bacon while maintaining eye contact with Dean.  
Dean furrowed his brow with anger and returned to his food.  
"Just let a guy eat dammit!"  
Dean and Cas looked at each other briefly before bursting into a fit of laughter.  
Soon, Sam and Jess walked in, carrying a file with excited faces.  
"Of course you're eating bacon right now."  
Sam said, raising his eyebrows and rolling his eyes.  
"Why is everyone giving me shit about eating bacon- can't a guy eat?"  
"He can, just not twenty four seven."  
Sam replied.  
Jess stepped in.  
"Don't listen to them Dean, they're just jealous that they don't get to sit here and eat bacon all day."  
Jess laughed as Dean slammed his fists on the table.  
"I don't eat that much bacon!"  
Dean yelled, all three visitors turned to look at him.  
"Yes you do."  
They said simultaneously.  
Dean lay back and sighed. He stared at the ceiling until his curiosity got the better of him.  
"What's in the file?"  
He asked, glancing over to get a peek.  
"Well, my firm deals with a lot of cases, and I'm not one this one, but I thought you might wanna see the file."  
"Why would I wanna see the file?"  
"Just take a look.  
Sam replied, handing the file to Dean.  
Dean grabbed it and perused through the pages, his eyes widened as he came to a familiar name.  
"Dad?"  
"Yup. He's been arrested for assault, and put on trial for years of child abuse. I'm sorry Dean- I should have realised. All the covering up you did, the black eyes, the bruises. Why didn't you tell me?"  
Dean sighed, looking Sammy in the eye.  
"I didn't want you to see me as weak, or not brave- because...I don't know if you still feel this way...but you used to look at me like a superhero, and I didn't want to lose that Sammy. I didn't want you to see me like everyone else sees me, an average, good for nothing high school drop out."  
Dean could feel tears stinging his eyes, and saw that Sam was on the verge of tears as well.  
"Dean. I still see you as a superhero- you're my superhero. You're brave, you're strong, you're amazing. And if you don't see that, then I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that everyday. I'm sorry if I let you down."  
"Let me down? Sam- you made it all worthwhile. I didn't tell anyone cos I figured, you have to be strong in the times where you want to be weak."  
"Yeah, but being strong doesn't mean keeping it all inside and not dealing with the problem. You deal with a problem by sharing. Please- I don't want secrets."  
Dean smiled at his brother, who reached over to give him a hug.  
They patted each other on the back before releasing each other.  
"No chick flick moments."  
Dean said hoarsely.  
"Yeah, I know you hate those."  
The brothers sniggered at each other.  
Dean propped himself up on the pillows, sitting up and then looking back at Sam.  
"So, why can't you work on the case?"  
"Conflict of interest, they think I might be biased in favour of dad."  
Dean furrowed his brow in confusion.  
"Did you explain that you would never be?"  
"Yeah, I told them that I will be the most passionate, ruthless, agonisingly meticulous lawyer they could put forward for this case but they still said it was a conflict of interest. Don't worry, we've got a great lawyer on the case, her name is Madison- she's really nice, and besides, should be an easy case, there's literally so much evidence for us, and dad can't afford a good lawyer so we're bound to win."  
Dean smiled before giving Sam a puzzled look.  
"How can I afford a good lawyer?"  
Sam gestured over to Cas. Dean gave Cas a disapproving look.  
"Cas, let me deal with my own shit. You don't have to-"  
"-it's our shit."  
Cas interrupted, staring intensely into Dean's eyes.  
"I spent hours worrying and crying over you Dean, and I know the pain you feel when we talk about your father. What hurts most is he made you believe that you were worthless. Now I've taken it upon myself to get you justice Dean. I love you, if this will make you happy, if this will stop your weekly breakdowns that you don't think I see...those moments of 'weakness' where you let the pain out...if this will let those become moments we share- then maybe you won't need to breakdown every week. Maybe you can be happy, o just want to make you happy."  
Dean sat, eyes widened, mouth open, staring at Cas.  
"I'm happy with you Cas."  
Cas smiled.  
"I know you're happy with me- but I want you to be happy all the time- which you can't do if you're still worrying about John."  
Dean nodded, and reached out to Cas as he walked over.  
Cas leant over Dean and pressed a kiss to his lips.  
"I love you."  
Cas mumbled.  
"I love you too."  
Dean whispered.  
He kissed Cas hungrily, letting his hands caress Cas' cheek gently, before moving them down to his neck, angling his face downwards. Cas moves his hands up Dean's forearms and up to his shoulders, which he used to pin Dean to the bed, kissing him harder.  
"Get a room."  
Sam scoffed from the corner.  
Dean pulled away before glaring at Sam.  
"We have a room- feel free to leave."  
Dean said, pointing at the door.  
Cas sniggered. Jess got up and tugged on Sam's arm, pulling him out the room.  
"Come on Sam- don't worry we get the not so subtle hints. Let's go, we can go back to our own room in the apartment."  
She playfully walked her fingers up Sam's chest and winked at Sam. Sam grinned before giving Dean a small wave.  
"Bye then."  
Sam said before leaving the room with Jess.  
Cas was still leaning over Dean.  
"Well, What do we do know?"  
"I have an idea."  
Dean smirked as he pulled Cas down towards him, pulling him in for a kiss.  
He slid his hands under Cas' shirt, unbuttoning it slightly. Cas pulled away and went over to the door, before shutting it, sticking on the do not disturb sign, and returned to Dean.  
He kissed Dean harder, grabbing on to his shoulders, he felt Dean's hands snaking up his back, pulling him forward until he was practically straddling him.  
Dean ran his hand up Cas' jeans until he reached the crotch.  
Dean smirked before undoing Cas' belt and teasing him by playing with the waistband of his underwear.  
"Dean...I want you..."  
Cas breathed, Dean nodded before pressing a kiss to the blue eyed boy's lips and sliding his hand further down. His grip tightened around Cas' erection as he started moving it. He enjoyed Cas' facial expressions as he did so, the small gulps and him biting his bottom lip as Dean loved faster. Dean kept going and nipped at Cas' neck as he did so.  
Cas moaned.  
"Oh...Dean..."  
His moans continued to grow louder and louder as Dean moved faster.  
"Fuck...Dean!"  
Cas moaned, Dean smirked briefly at the mark he'd left on Cas' neck before starting another one.  
"Dean...shit...don't stop...don't stop!"  
Cas groaned, tightening his grip on Dean's shoulders.  
Cas came with a final moan of.  
"FUCK...DEAN!"  
Before pulling Dean forward and panting heavily against his chest.  
Dean smirked at him.  
"That was..."  
"Pretty good, right?"  
Dean teased, placing a chaste kiss on Cas' lips.  
"Yeah, but now I have to clean myself up."  
Dean sighed.  
"God- I give you a great handjob and you still find a negative- thought that was my job!"  
Dean laughed, Cas couldn't help but smile at Dean leaning forward and tilting his head back. He loved it when Dean laughed.  
Cas sighed.  
"I'll go back to ours and take a shower. I'll be back, if you want I can help you change into some of the clothes I packed you before I go."  
Dean shook his head.  
"No, you can help me when you get back."  
Dean started laughing again as Cas stepped back.  
"What?"  
Cas asked.  
"Nothing- it's just- you look like you've had a little accident."  
Cas rolled his eyes as he looked down at his trousers.  
"Dean- you surprise me with how childlike you can be. Sometimes I question why I'm in a relationships with such an immature guy."  
Cas grinned. Dean smirked back at him.  
"It's because I give great handjobs."  
Cas sighed.  
"That you do. I'll be back in a few."  
Dean nodded and watched Cas leave. He lay back on the bed and sighed. Being injured wasn't too bad- he thought before smiling to himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Soon, the three weeks had passed, and Dean and Cas were able to return to their apartment again. But Dean was still pissed because the doctor had told them that he couldn't go to work for the next two weeks- or do any strenuous activities.  
He and Cas had slipped into their usual routine, one of them would make dinner, and after they would cuddle on the sofa and watch Netflix. But today was not one of those days; it was a special day.  
Dean strolled into Cas' room, with a big grin plastered on his face. He smiled at Cas' sleeping, scrunched up face.  
He planted a light kiss to Cas' forehead, before his blue eyes fluttered open and lit up as he saw Dean standing over him, holding a plate.  
Dean handed him the plate and some orange juice, before pressing a kiss to his lips.  
"Happy birthday!"  
Dean yelled excitedly.  
Cas sat up, wide eyed.  
"Dean- you didn't have to make me breakfast."  
"Of course I did- it's your birthday- you don't get breakfast in bed on your birthday then you can't call it a real birthday."  
Cas sniggered slightly, then gazed softly at Dean.  
"Thank you."  
He said, but he looked sad as he said it.  
"What's wrong?"  
Cas shrugged his shoulders.  
"Nothing! Nothing- this is great."  
He sounded sincere about the breakfast hit Dean could tell something was bugging him.  
He sat down on the bed next to Cas, before leaving a trail of kisses from his exposed shoulder to his neck.  
"You can tell me."  
Dean whispered, before placing a reassuring hand on Cas' shoulder, and giving Cas a comforting look.  
Cas sighed before looking Dean in the eye.  
"Well...this is the first time that I've ever really celebrated my birthday."  
Dean drew back, giving Cas a confused and somewhat angry glare.  
"What? Why?"  
Cas smiled slightly at Dean's response.  
"Being from such a big family, and being one of the youngest, I tend to get overlooked, my birthdays just kind of slipped by."  
Dean looked outraged.  
"What? You've never celebrated your birthday? This is ridiculous- I'm gonna make this the best birthday ever. I'm talking bouncy castles, clowns, magicians and the best red velvet cake ever- with buttercream frosting- not fondant because that's just gross."  
Cas laughed.  
"Dean I'm turning twenty seven- not five"  
Dean sighed.  
"Say what you want but bouncy castles can be enjoyed by everyone."  
Cas rolled his eyes, but couldn't repress his smile.  
"Okay- what does this amazing birthday entail."  
"Well it's a Sunday, which means I don't have to call you in sick for work, which is good."  
"You were gonna call me in sick for work?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why?"  
"Dude. It's your birthday- you can't spend it at a job you hate."  
"I don't hate it. It's just-"  
"It's the dullest fucking job in the world. I believe those were your exact words."  
Cas sighed at the patented shit eating, Dean Winchester smirk that was flashed at him.  
He formed a half smile before replying.  
"Don't quote me to me!"  
"God, you quoted yourself- how pathetic is that!"  
"Shut up!"  
Cas retorted, throwing a pillow at Dean's head.  
Dean approached Cas and leant over him on the bed, before pressing a kiss to his lips.  
"Once you finish breakfast, get ready- we're going out."  
"Where?"  
"It's a surprise."  
Dean called out, running to the bathroom and hopping into the shower.  
Cas had soon finished his breakfast and had gotten dressed. Dean was sitting on the sofa waiting for him.  
"Jeez- what took so long?"  
"I was putting my makeup on."  
"Ah, I can see how that would be a lengthy process- you look so much better now."  
Dean teased, going over to give Cas a kiss, but was pushed away.  
"Dean Winchester, I thought you were supposed to be nice to me- it's my birthday."  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Oh so now you know how to celebrate a birthday."  
The pair burst into laughter as Dean led Cas down the stairs and into the impala.  
Dean started driving. Cas couldn't help but smile as Dean started drumming along on the wheel and singing (badly) to the songs.  
"You shook me allllll night looong!"  
Dean shouted, he looked over at Cas and smirked.  
Cas rolled his eyes.  
"Dean I don't understand- what is this song about."  
"Sex."  
"Of course it is..."  
Cas sighed before forming a half smile.  
"Dean- where are we going?"  
"I'll tell you when we get there."  
Dean replied, accelerating faster now that they were no more cars on the road.  
After two hours of travelling, they pulled up on cliff overhanging the ocean. There were stairs leading to the beach.  
Dean produced two swimming trunks from the backseat, and then a picnic basket and two chairs from the boot of the impala.  
"You brought me to the beach?"  
"It's a great day- plus, this is an obscure route, it's a tiny little corner- I only know about it from a friend of mine who owns the land. So it'll just be us."  
Cas smiled.  
"I've never been to the beach before."  
Dean chuckled.  
"Don't worry- I'll guide you through it."  
Cas walked around to the boot of the impala.  
"What's all this?"  
He said, pulling out a tent and some sleeping bags.  
"There's some woods behind us- figured we could go camping."  
"I've never-"  
"You've never been to the beach- you've never been camping- did your family let you have any fun growing up."  
"My brother Gabriel used to play practical jokes on everyone to entertain me. He tried to teach me, but I wasn't very good. He used to play pranks, and pretend I was good at fighting, he used to lift me up and I could pretend I could fly."  
Cas smiled at his memories of his brother.  
"Gabriel sounds like a great guy."  
Cas sniggered.  
"What?"  
Dean asked.  
"If you met him, I think he would annoy the shit out of you."  
Dean's eyebrows raised in surprise.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, he was nice to me, but his pranks weren't always taken well, plus he would have probably tease you mercilessly."  
Dean smirked before replying.  
"What could he possibly tease me about?"  
"For starters, all that plaid you wear-"  
"What about your trench coat, you look like a third tier FBI agent-"  
"-at least I don't look like a lumberjack."  
Cas interjected.  
Dean sniggered slightly at his insult before looking down at his shoes.  
The pair looked up at each other and laughed.  
"Come on- let's go, you're first day at the beach."  
Dean teased, taking Cas' hand and interlocking their fingers.  
"Shut up."  
Cas replied, before gazing into Dean's eyes and pressing a kiss to his lips, he felt Dean kiss back, and before he knew it, his back was being pressed against he railing of the stairs. Dean let his hands push against Cas' shoulders, kissing him harder, Cas let his hands travel up Dean's back, before wrapping them around Dean's neck. They pulled away for a brief moment only to catch their breath before they resumed. Cas then wrapped his legs around Dean's waist as Dean pushed him harder against the railing.  
Cas blushed as he felt himself harden.  
He pulled away, before dropping his legs, and pushing Dean away- who was smirking.  
"I'm sorry."  
Cas panted, looking at Dean sheepishly.  
"It's okay- I mean, save some for later."  
"Later?"  
"Cas...it's been more than two weeks since I got back from the hospital."  
Cas grinned.  
"Which means..."  
"Which means I can really make this the best birthday ever."  
Dean stared into Cas' eyes before pressing another kiss to his lips.  
He smiled before running down the stairs.  
"Last one there's a rotten egg!"  
He called out.  
"Dean- you're such a child!"  
Cas yelled back, before rolling eyes and running to catch up with Dean, who was already halfway down.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean ran down, kicking off his shoes and letting his toes sink into the sand.  
Cas followed closely behind, practically knocking Dean over as he stumbled clumsily into him.  
"Dude, remove your shoes."  
Cas nodded before taking off his shoes and placing them neatly next to the chairs he had dragged behind with him.  
"Dean, is there a place where we can change into our swimsuits?"  
"It's a private area- we can just change here."  
Cas eyes widened as Dean started removing his clothes.  
His eyes lingered on Dean's toned abs, he then let them drift down to his crotch as Dean removed his jeans. Dean looked up at Cas and smirked, maintains eye contact as he removed his underwear.  
He continued to smirk as Cas blushed briefly before Dean put on his swimming trunks, looking at Cas expectantly.  
Cas gave Dean a sheepish look. He couldn't get changed now- he thought to himself- he had a boner.  
Cas turned around, facing away from Dean. The heat in his cheeks rose as he felt Dean's eyes looking him up and down.  
He removed his shirt and trousers, hoping that Dean couldn't see his boner.  
"Dean, could you pass me the trunks please?"  
Cas asked, his voice shrill and shaky.  
"Sure thing.  
Dean replied, walking round to hand Cas the trunks. He sniggered as his eyes caught sight of and lingered on Cas' erection.  
"Dean-stop staring."  
"What? Can't help it- not my fault you have a boner."  
"Yes it is!"  
Cas replied, covering his mouth with his palm after he said it. He regretted that immediately.  
He rolled his eyes as Dean smirked.  
"Dean- I didn't mean it like- I mean- don't take it to heart- we don't need your sexual ego getting any bigger- it's already big enough as it is."  
He sighed.  
"That didn't come out right."  
"Come on. A dip in the cold water will help."  
Dean said, rushing to where the tide came in. Cas couldn't help but smile at Dean jumping and grinning slightly as the cold water enveloped his feet.  
"Cas- you're missing out."  
Dean called over.  
Cas nodded before removing his underwear and pulling on his trunks in order to join Dean.  
Dean saw him approached and grabbed his arm instinctively; he sniggered as Cas shuddered when the cold water hit his feet.  
"It's colder than I thought it would be!"  
Cas exclaimed, clinging onto Dean.  
"You just gotta dive right in."  
Dean replied, wading further into the water before diving, albeit ungracefully, submerging his head in the water.  
He emerged with a grin plastered on his face, his head bobbing above the water.  
"Come on!"  
Dean yelled. Cas sighed and approached him, treading carefully through.  
"Dean, I'm not diving in."  
"You have to, otherwise you'll stay cold- it's fine once you get used to it."  
Cas rolled his eyes and stayed standing.  
Dean stood up before leaning over to press a kiss to Cas lips; Cas kissed back harder. He arched his back as he felt Dean's cold, wet hands on snaking around his waist. He ran his hands up Dean's exposed chest, travelling up and wrapping them around his neck. Dean pulled them closer, brushing his tongue against Cas' lips before exploring Cas mouth.  
Dean let one hand travel down to Cas' ass before lifting him up and dropping him, head first into the water.  
He burst into a fit of laughter as a grumpy Cas emerged from the water.  
"Dean Winchester- I can't believe you just did that."  
Cas folded his arms and frowned, pouting slightly. Dean sniggered, and flashed him a smug smile.  
"Yeah, but you have to admit, that was pretty funny."  
Cas looked Dean in the eye, before unfolding his arms and laughing along with him.  
The pair swam for another two hours, before they felt tired and returned to the shore, where Dean was excitedly opening the picnic basket.  
"Okay, I made everything so be prepared for it all to be terrible."  
Cas smiled.  
"Don't be ridiculous Dean, you're a great cook."  
Dean scoffed as he opened the picnic basket, pulling out two thermos flasks and empty plates.  
Cas grinned as Dean empties the flasks our onto the plates and was handed a hot dish of sghetti meatballs.  
"My favourite."  
Cas said, taking the plate and fork before shovelling some into his mouth. Dean smiled as the blue eyed boy wolfed down the food, before digging into his plate.  
Once the sghetti meatballs were eaten, Cas got up.  
"Where are you going?"  
Dean asked.  
"To get the camping stuff, since dinner's over we can set up."  
"But there's more."  
Dean smirked before pulling out a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries.  
"Dean, are those chocolate covered strawberries."  
"Yeah- they're romantic."  
"Says who?"  
"Troy and Gabriella."  
Dean's eyes widened as he covered his mouth. Cas sniggered.  
"Wow- can't believe I'm going out with someone who's watched high school musical three."  
"I never said it was from high school musical three- you big fat hypocrite!"  
Cas sighed before rolling his eyes.  
"Shut up."  
He replied before joining Dean again. They guzzled down the chocolate covered strawberries before getting dressed and returning to the car to set up the tent for the night.  
Once they had set up the tent, and were comfortably inside, Cas looked at Dean expectantly. Dean smirked before pressing a kiss to Cas' lips; Cas kissed him back harder. Dean snaked his hands up Cas' back pulling him closer so that Cas was practically straddling him.  
They pulled away, panting, Cas then removed Dean's shirt, letting his hands roam across Dean's exposed torso, while Dean nipped at his neck, removing his shirt as well.  
Dean ran a hand up Cas' leg before resting it on his crotch area. He then undid cas' belt and unzipped his trousers.  
Cas attempted to lift himself up in order to remove his jeans, but the tent was a bit restrictive.  
"Dean how the hell am I supposed to get these jeans off in the tent?"  
"I don't know...just try."  
"I am trying!"  
"Well try harder!"  
Dean yelled, grabbing Cas by the legs, pulling his jeans down in the process.  
Cas formed the adorable half smile that Dean loved.  
"Guess it wasn't as hard as I thought."  
Cas said, before pressing a kiss to Dean's lips, he undid Dean's trousers before Dean easily slipped out of his jeans.  
Cas rolled his eyes.  
"Show off."  
He muttered, before grinning and returning to his position. He snaked his hands around Dean's back, pulling him closer, before grabbing his legs and lying him down.  
He left a trail of kisses down Dean's torso; his lips stopped at he waistband of Dean's underwear.  
He smirked up at Dean before removing his underwear, teasing his erection.  
"Oh...fuck..."  
Dean moaned, as he felt Cas' mouth on his skin.  
Cas swirled his tongue, moving it further and faster, eliciting more moans from Dean.  
"Fuck...Cas!"  
Dean moaned as Cas took his whole length into his mouth, and he felt himself hit the back of Cas' throat.  
Cas pulled away fully before repeating the action again and again, causing Dean to grip tightly onto the edge of the sleeping bag, bucking his hip upwards.  
"FUCK...CAS...CAS!"  
Dean came with a final moan before lying back, panting. He groaned again, and grabbed small fistfuls of Cas' hair as he was still sucking.  
He smiled as he was face to face with Cas once more.  
"Do you want to do...more?"  
Cas whispered, before flashing a grin at Dean.  
Dean simply nodded, smirking at Cas before pulling off his underwear.  
He pressed a kiss to Cas' lips, grabbing his legs and pulling him closer, he sniggered slightly at Cas' moans as he slid his hand up his leg and stroked his erection.  
"Ohhh...Dean..."  
Cas moaned, he gasped slightly as Dean stopped.  
"Why did you stop?"  
Cas asked, he squinted with confusion as Dean was still smirking.  
"I can think of something more fun we can do..."  
Dean groaned, before pulling Cas' legs forward, and laying him down on the sleeping bag.  
Dean pressed another kiss to Cas' lips, pinning his hands above his head. He then left a trail of kisses down his jawline before nipping at his neck.  
Cas shifted so that he was laying on his side, Dean shuffled up so hat they were facing each other.  
Cas pulled Dean in for a kiss, pinning him to the ground by his shoulders.  
He ran a hand down Dean's spine before leaning down to whisper in his ear.  
"I love you Dean Winchester."  
"I love you too Cas Novak."  
Dean replied, smiling as Cas gave him a tender kiss on the cheek.  
A/N then more gayyyyyyy shittt happened  
Dean woke the next morning; Cas' head on his chest, their legs entangled. He shook Cas' slightly, enjoying his blue eyes flutter open.  
"Dean..."  
Cas said, his voice was hoarse and croaky.  
"Yeah?"  
"Best birthday ever."  
Cas replied, shutting his eyes again before falling asleep. Dean smiled, caressing Cas' hair softly before letting his eyes shut. Shit- he thought- I'm really in love.


End file.
